1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chair attachments and more particularly pertains to a new chair mounted table for providing a resting surface adjacent to a lawn chair or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chair attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, chair attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art chair attachments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,701; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,650; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,107; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,994; U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,940; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,872.
In these respects, the chair mounted table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a resting surface adjacent to a lawn chair or the like.